FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The instant invention relates generally to ready mixed cement products and more specifically it relates to a ready mixed cement product for home or commercial use which is premixed and prepackaged incorporating recycled components in place of virgin stone. The present invention also relates to methods for making and using this ready mixed cement product.